Eric Punches Drake
Eric Punches Drake is the twelfth episode of the fourth season of Drake & Josh. It aired on February 18, 2007. Plot When Eric Blonowitz is trying to show Craig Ramirez the Woo-choo fist of silence, he accidentally hits Drake in the eye giving him a black eye. People start to call Drake names which gives Eric popularity. However he only has it because people are saying Eric punched Drake for teasing his sister. Then Craig helps Drake if Drake agrees to sing a song with him. When Eric apologizes and tries to explain he hits a hot girl which Drake later takes out for a date. Subplot Josh becomes jealous when he thinks Mindy has a new boyfriend (who's met Oprah and the president of the USA) which turns out to be her cousin so while Mindy and Josh argue they start making out. Quotes Chad: I'm out of ginger ale. Hey, do you guys have free refills on the ginger ale? Josh: OH, SO YOU WANT SOME GINGER ALE, DO YA?! YEAH, CHAD CAN'T HAVE ENOUGH OF HIS PRECIOUS GINGER ALE, OH NO! WELL, I'LL TELL YOU WHAT, CHAD; WHY DON'T I CALL UP THE GINGER ALE HEADQUARTERS, HAVE THEM BACK UP A TANKER TRUCK TO YOUR MOUTH, SO CHAD CAN SUCK GINGER ALE UNTIL THEY'RE'S NO MORE GINGER ALE FOR THE REST OF THE EARTH'S POPULATION?! Trivia *In Nick Asia, during the fight between Josh and Mindy, the camera goes to Drake singing with Craig and Eric, leaving out the part where Josh and Mindy kiss. * Drake and Craig sing "Beautiful Dreamer", by Stephen Foster. *It is revealed Eric is a pacifist. A pacifist is a person who refuses to fight. (This does not seem to count accidental attacks, as Eric accidentally punched Drake). *Craig says "Rat's Hat" then Drake says it confused. In The Amanda Show Drake played a character named Tony Pajamas who often said "Rat's Hat". *The squeak toy featured in this episode is Rolie Polie Olie. *This is the only time where Craig corrects Drake for mistaking their names. It is mostly Eric who does that. *This episode takes place right after Josh Is Done, so when Josh, Craig and Eric finished their Organic Chemistry test and the new chemistry test books introduced could have took place on the day after the episode, while Drake spitting mouthwash into Clayton's water bottle could've been his revenge for the incident that Clayton caused that day. *When Eric punches Drake in the eye, this is second episode just like Buck punches Josh in the eye in the first episode Pilot. *This is the last episode featuring Mr. Roland who first appeared in the episode Josh Is Done. Goofs *The entire school believes Eric punched Drake on purpose, but quite a few students would have seen the actual event occur. *Right before Eric punches Drake, if you pause you could easily see a stunt double of Drake is being used. *Drake's left eye should be black. When he walks by Eric and gets hit, Eric is on his left and he spins to the left before he falls but during the episode, his right eye is bruised and hurt. Category:Season Four Episodes Category:Season Four Category:Episodes Category:Trivia